1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program execution environment specification method capable of carrying out an effective management of resources through abstraction of a program execution environment and a recording medium containing the method recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For effective management of resources used for executing a program by a computer, an application program interface (API) is indispensable for handling a program execution environment such as an address space, memory area, sled execution area, and the like. It should be noted that the API is a set of commands used for interfacing an application with a computer, from which a command is fetched when a basic function of an operating system is to be used by an application program.
Conventionally, an API which handles a program execution environment through abstraction normally carries out management of a program execution environment on a process basis. One process is related to one logical address, so that a plurality of sleds can be executed in one process.
However, a conventional API cannot be said to be capable of sufficiently effectively carrying out management of resources used for program execution.